Fool
by PB 1301
Summary: This story from KaiSoo . .


**TITLE : FOOL**

**CAST : DO KYUNGSOO, KIM JONG IN (GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE)**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ANGST**

**HAPPY READING GUYS~**

**-PB 1301-**

Cuaca di kota Seoul hari ini sangat dingin. Terbukti dengan jalan-jalan yang biasanya ramai di padati oleh penduduk sekitar, sekarang menjadi sepi. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah mereka atau menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal atau mungkin duduk ditemani secangkir teh hangat di depan perapian. Tetapi tidak dengan yeoja mungil yang tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan hanya menggunakan jaket yang tidak cukup tebal. Tanpa kaos tangan dan penutup telinga. Sepertinya dia tengah menunggu seseorang, terlihat sesekali dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Dia menghela nafas yang menghasilkan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

-Kyungsoo POV-

Hahh.. Sudah 2jam yang lalu aku menunggu seseorang disini, sendiri tetapi seseorang yang aku tunggu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berkali-kali ku mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Namun, hasilnya nihil tak ada satupun panggilan yang dia terima. Kau dimana, Kai?. Kai. Ya, dia seorang member dan juga main dancer di sebuah boyband naungan SM Ent. EXO yang saat ini tengah naik daun. Dialah namjachinguku. Kalian heran mengapa aku bisa berpacaran dengannya? Itu karena dia adalah hoobaeku saat SMA dulu. Dan kami berpacaran pula sejak SMA. Dia seseorang yang hangat dan selalu meluangkan waktu untukku sesibuk apapun dirinya. Namun, sekarang ketika dia tengah berada diatas kesibukkan nya dia tidak pernah meluangkan waktu sedikitpun untukku. Aku tahu dia lelah atas pekerjaannya. Tetapi, apakah ia harus melupakanku?. Memikirkannya membuatku sedih. Sungguh aku ingin Kai menjadi seperti dulu.

3jam..

4jam..

5jam..

Aku masih tetap menunggunya. Hari sudah semakin malam dan cuaca semakin dingin. Tapi, dia masih saja belum datang. Sesibuk itukah dirinya? Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan, menunggu seperti ini. Aku menekuk kedua lututku, menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Aku berharap Kai segera datang, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan dingin ini. Aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Dan akhirnya aku pun 'tertidur' di bangku taman ini.

-Kyungsoo POV End-

Hari telah berganti pagi. Sang penguasa malam telah tergantikan dengan Sang surya. Sinarnya yang terang membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Merasa terusik dengan bias sinarnya. Ia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Aku ditaman. Kai tidak datang. Batinnya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat tadi malam adalah malam yang panjang untuknya menunggu kehadiran seorang Kim Jong In –Kai. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Hatinya kecewa melihat Kai-Nya seperti ini. Ia mengerti bagaimana di posisi Kai, tapi ia juga butuh pengertian dari Kai. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Ia merogoh saku celananya sekedar untuk mengecek e-mail. Tapi, tidak ada sama sekali e-mail dari Kai. Ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya.

Sepanjang jalan Ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan. Tak jarang ia menabrak pejalan kaki lain, tetapi ia pun langsung meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Sesampainya Ia di apartemen, Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah itu, ia berpakaian santai. Menggunakan sweater bermotif pororo dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat keatas menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Ia memasuki dapurnya, menyeduh segelas susu hangat dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia menyalakan TV nya, seketika tubuhnya menegang. Genggaman tangan pada gelas susunya mengerat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mungkin sebentar lagi mata itu akan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Dan bingo! Cairan bening itu perlahan turun melewati pipinya yang lembut. Membuat anak sungai disana. Ia terisak, bagaimana tidak Ia melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan oranglain dan itu adalah Krystal member f(x) yang tak lain adalah sunbae dari grup kekasihnya. Dan secara terang-terangan Kai menggenggam tangan Krystal dan mengatakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kai... hiks.. Kai. Kau jahat, kau keterlaluan"

Kyungsoo terus bergumam seperti itu. Airmata terus melesak keluar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia perbuat sehingga Kai melakukan itu. Ia tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak sebanding dengan Krystal. Krystal mempunyai paras yang cantik, tubuh yang semampai dan ia pun sederajat dengan Kai. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya berasal dari keluarga biasa saja, wajahnya tidak secantik Krystal dan tubuhnya pun pendek. Ia akui itu. Tapi, apakah itu kesalahan Kyungsoo? Aku rasa tidak.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia tidak makan dan tidak minum. Tubuhnya yang semula berisi kini menjadi kurus, pipinya yang gembil kini menjadi tirus. Matanya yang bulat polos kini menjadi sayu. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Kai dengan tatapan kosong. Menangis dan menangis yang Ia lakukan. Keadaan kamarnya pun gelap. Seolah menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

Ting tong.. ting Tong..

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Meskipun ia mendengar suara bel apartemennya.

Ting tong.. ting Tong..

Suara bel itu terdengar lagi. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk beranjak sedikit pun dari kamarnya.

Hingga..

"Kyungie~"

DEG..

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Ia tahu suara itu. Suara lelaki yang selama ini ia rindukan tetapi juga menyakitinya. Airmatanya semakin merembes keluar. Ia menutup telinganya dengan benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara itu.

"Kyungie, kau di dalam? Aku masuk ne."

Ckleek,

Kai. Ya, lelaki itu Kai. Ia memasuki apartemen Kyungsoo. Menyimpan jaketnya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia heran mengapa apartemen ini sepi sekali tidak biasanya. Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo masih tidur. Batin Kai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo chagi~" ucap Kai.

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar isak tangis dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Hati Kai mencelos. Kyungsoonya menangis. Ada apa dengannya? Batin Kai –lagi.

"Chagi, buka pintunya" pinta Kai di sertai ketukan pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kai! Pergilah!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara parau nya. Kai terdiam. Tatapannya sekarang berubah menjadi dingin, tetapi terlihat raut kekhawatiran disana.

"Mengapa kau mengusirku?" ucap Kai dingin.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI JONGIN! APA KAU TULI, HUH? Hikks.."

BRAKK

Dengan tidak berkepripintuan, Kai mendobrak pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Sekarang Kai berada di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Wajahnya mengeras, tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH? PERGI DARI SINI!" jerit Kyungsoo. Dia kesal, dia marah. Tatapan Kyungsoo pun tidak kalah dinginnya dengan Kai. Meskipun dengan mata yang berurai airmata.

"SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGANMU DO KYUNGSOO?" tanya Kai dengan suaranya berat dan dingin. Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya, melihat Kai seperti ini.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Kim Jong In" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah dingin.

Kai mengeryit heran "apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa miris. "apa maksudku? Kau bilang apa maksudku, Jong In? APA KAU BODOH, HUH?" ucapan Kyungsoo meremehkan Kai.

Kai pun bermaksud menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui maksud Kai, kembali berucap.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" perintah Kyungsoo. Namun Kai tidak menggubris kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia tetap melanjutkan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Suara ranjang berdecit, karena pergerakan dari Kai. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan posisi sekarang. Wajah Kai berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai. Namun Kai, menahan wajah Kyungsoo agar tetap menatapnya. Kyungsoo memberontak, Kai mencengkram dengan keras rahang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan.

"Diamlah atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini" ucap Kai dengan datarnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah. Mereka terdiam. Saling memandangi satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur Kyungsoo sangat merindukan pria yang ada di hadapannya kini, tapi ia terlalu sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kai telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. Namun, Kai tidak menyadari kesalahannya sedikit pun. Kai pun angkat bicara.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kai baik-baik. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku, brengsek." Kyungsoo tetap mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginnya.

Amarah Kai kembali memuncak. Ia pun meraup bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya membulatkan matanya sedetik kemudian Ia tersadar. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai dengan cukup keras. Tapi, Kai tetap tidak mau melepaskannya ia malah menggigit bibir Kyungsoo hingga mengeluarkan darah. Perih. Itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Bukan hanya fisik, tetapi juga batinnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Kai dengan segala kekasarannya tidak memberikan celah Kyungsoo untuk bernafas. Kai melepaskan bibir Kyungsoo, saat di rasa pasokan udara mulai menipis dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menampar dengan keras pipi Kai.

PLAAAKK!

Tamparan Kyungsoo di pipi Kai meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. Kyungsoo terengah dengan muka yang merah padam. Dia benar-benar murka saat ini.

"PERGI!" satu kata yang terlontar sangat datar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tidak membuat Kai menggubris ucapan Kyungsoo. Kai malah menatap Kyungsoo balik dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Salahku apa, huh?"

"kau masih tidak menyadari apa salahmu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"...".

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Kau berubah, Kai. Kau tidak pernah meluangkan waktumu sedikit pun untukku. Ya, aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak melupakanku? Saat kau belum seperti sekarang, kau selalu menyempatkan untuk menemuiku sesibuk apapun dirimu. Tapi, sekarang-" Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"keadaan berubah. Kau bukan Kai yang ku kenal dulu, kau bukan Kim Jong In yang dulu membuat ku bangkit dari keterpurukkanku. Kau tahu, saat kau berkata akan menemuiku di taman. Aku menunggumu hingga tertidur disana. Dengan hanya memakai jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal. Saat itu aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Dan aku akui aku sangat bodoh, menunggumu di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Aku berharap kau segera datang. Namun, kenyataan nya kau tidak datang juga. Sungguh aku sangat kecewa padamu." Hati Kai mencelos mendengar yeojachingunya menunggunya berjam-jam bahkan tertidur di taman demi dirinya. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kai. Kai tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

"Keesokan harinya aku, berniat menyegarkan otakku. Aku pun menyalakan TV berharap akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tapi, harapan hanya harapan. Kau tahu Kai? Bagaimana rasanya kekasihmu menggenggam erat tangan orang lain dan berkata bahwa kalian adalah sepasang kekasih sedangkan kau disini sedang menunggu dan merindukan kekasihmu? Sakit, sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan saat kau dengan Krystal. Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Aku tahu kau bosan. Tapi, tidak dengan seperti ini caranya." Airmata Kyungsoo terus mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya berharap mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan. Sedangkan Kai, Ia menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia menyesal telah berselingkuh di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira kau adalah pilihan yang tepat untukku. Tetapi aku salah, ternyata kau bukan orang yang tepat untukku. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya dulu, aku memintamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Dan kau mengiyakannya. Tapi, kau berkhianat di belakangku. Aku selalu bersabar menghadapi sifat dan sikap mu yang akhir-akhir ini berubah. Tetapi, bolehkah sekarang aku menyerah Kai? Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Aku melepaskanmu. Berbahagialah dengannya, Kai. Ku mohon jangan sakiti dirinya sebagaimana kau menyakitiku." Kyungsoo tersenyum, kali ini sangat tulus dan cantik. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Kai, bekas tamparannya. Kyungsoo mengecup pipi itu.

"Maaf, telah menamparmu" Kyungsoo berkata dengan mengelus bekas tamparan itu. Kai memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan Kyungsoo yang lembut dan juga menenangkan. Ia sadar ia merindukan tangan mungil yang selalu ia genggam. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya pada pipi Kai. Dengan begitu Kai membuka matanya. Kai baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat kurus. Kai tersenyum miris, sebegitu jahatnya aku hingga melukai malaikat cantikmu Tuhan. Batin Kai. Hening tercipta. Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Kai tidak menjawab. Ia malah membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Dan disaat itu juga mereka menangis. Kai yang menyesali perbuatannya. Kai terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia menangis dengan rasa ragu di hatinya.

**-END-**

Sad ending? Maaf. Entahlah kenapa author ngenistain terus mereka. Mian umma appa T_T

Reviews nya di tunggu readers XD

**Sign,**

**PB 1301**


End file.
